[unreadable] The objectives of the Clinical Hematology Research Career Development Program at Washington University are to develop and evaluate a multidisciplinary career development program that will prepare trainees (Scholars) to address complex problems in non-malignant blood diseases. Scholars will be clinical or research fellows, clinical or research instructors, or recently appointed assistant professors. Scholars are expected to become independent researchers and assume leadership roles in non-malignant clinical hematology. During the first year, Scholars will pursue a Clinical Core Curriculum that involves inpatient and outpatient care of patients with specific non-malignant hematologic disorders, and a Didactic Clinical Research Curriculum that teaches the skills necessary for independent and ethical clinical research. This first-year curriculum will draw on the strengths of existing K30 and degree granting programs in biostatistics, epidemiology, and clinical research at Washington University. Toward the end of the first year, each Scholar will begin a one or two year intensive Mentored Research Experience to generate publishable results and preliminary data for subsequent independent grant applications. The program will focus on three major areas of non-malignant hematologic disease: (1) bone marrow failure syndromes, including paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria, aplastic anemia, congenital anemias, and myleodysplastic syndrome; (2) hemostatic and thrombotic disorders, including von Willebrand disease, thrombotic microangiopathy, and other congenital or acquired hemorrhagic or thrombotic syndromes; and (3) sickle cell disease and other hemoglobinopathies. These research projects will encompass pediatric, adolescent and adult subjects with non-malignant hematologic disorders. Implicit in these objectives is our commitment to recruit outstanding Scholars from diverse backgrounds, to individualize their training based on their needs and experience, to continuously monitor and improve the curriculum, and to track Scholar performance. By these means, the proposed career development program will increase our national capacity for translational, multidisciplinary research in non-malignant clinical hematology and alleviate the shortage of academic physician-scientists in this medically important discipline. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]